Junior Prom
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Jessica and Roy have never seriously talked to each other before, but when Roy randomly asks her to his Junior Prom, they learn that now only time can bring them closer together. SpeedyxOC


(AN:) Total crap, I know, but to be honesty I totally BSed this whole idea that I got in my dream last night about someone I know who's a Junior ask me to the Junior Prom. I know, total girlie, but hey, that's also another reason why I'm a girl - to dream about that stuff.

So, I don't know if you guys will like it or not, but care to read it if you want. I already know there's not going to be many people who do so because it's Speedy with my OC Scarlett, but if you are taking the time to read it, I thank you =]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roy Harper/Speedy, the beautiful purple dress Jessica is wearing, or A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez. I only own Scarlett/Jessica, and the bracelets.**

**

* * *

**

_Can you feel me  
when I think about you  
with every breath I take  
every minute  
No matter what I do  
my world is an empty place_

"Care to dance?"

Jessica looked up at the hand floating in the air in front of her. Following the arm lead up to her date, Roy Harper, standing there smiling wide.

"I-I don't really know-" Jessica tried to get her way out of a slow dance, but Roy only grabbed her arm and lifted her up from her chair.

_Like I've been wondering the desert  
for a thousand days  
don't know if it's a mirage  
but I always see your face, baby_

"I've heard that story a thousand times," Roy said, making his way over to the dance floor with Jessica. "All you have to do is hold onto me and move from side to side."

"I never knew you'd know something like that," Jessica said, settling her arms to rest on the back of Roy's neck as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Not only is my mind filled with my love for football and lacrosse, but I also was able to pick up a few things."

"It sucks you weren't able to be on the team this year," Jessica mentioned.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you loose credit for more than one class."

_I'm missing you so much  
can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

Jessica wanted to do anything but look at Roy. Ever since she met him in the beginning of her freshmen year of High School, things changed over time. It was like she was a whole new happy person just by meeting this one guy she never even _talked_ to before until her softmore year when he was forced to take some classes again. He was still graduating with his class however, so that was good.

"I'm sorry I didn't really get into this whole thing," Jessica whispered, seeing the other girls around her and how beautiful they dressed up compared to her.

The girls had their hair done will bounce curls; dresses touching the ground, make up all over their faces, and jewelry all over their bodies. Jessica was only wearing a short purple strapless dress that reached halfway to her knees with a black belt in the middle with a purple flower and her hair was straighten and to a low side pony tail so her hair could rest on the front side of her chest. The only makeup she wore was black eyeliner and her breast cancer bracelet and another one that her friend made with rainbow beads.

"The junior prom only comes once a year and I completely ruined yours."

"Don't say such a thing," Roy shook his head, denying whatever the brunette said. "It's who you are, and that's all I care about."

"Can I ask you one thing then," Jessica said, "Why me? I mean, you have so many girls in your grade who love you, so why pick a softmore to ask for the prom?"

Roy took a deep sigh. "You know all the rumors that go around about me with Sarah, Elaine, Domi or some other girls."

"How could I not?" Jessica asked, smiling a little. "People practically write it all over your Formspring."

"You would know since you practically stalk me on it," Roy shot, grinning at the sight of Jessica then blushing.

"I had to tell you how you make my day somehow," Jessica backed up. "I was dared to anyways."

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
my heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

"Yeah, yeah," Roy shrugged off and continued, "So anyways, I couldn't ask any other girl because first of all they any the crap out of me, and secondly they were all taken anyways. Then my dad suggested taking you, and after thinking about it the whole night, I asked you and you said yes. And honesty…it was the greatest thing I've done all year."

Jessica smiled. "And Roy, I've been dying to hear that."

"So, here we are, listening to Selena Gomez and getting to know each other more."

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me_

"I know you were probably a little freaked out when I asked you to the prom," Roy said, "It's not like we talked before and all so it wouldn't be a big deal, but I just randomly came up to you after school and asked."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to weird things," Jessica looked back at Roy's face. "I'm kind of a psycho with my best friend, Andrea, so you haven't seen me yet."

Roy actually let a small laugh come out for the first time day. "Oh, really?" He asked, looking at her weirdly. "And how would you define psycho?"

"Eating as much sugar as we can and then calling her boyfriend Cristian and talking without stopping until we pass out," Jessica explained all in short words.

"And you do it on purpose?"

"Mostly when we're bored."

"Wow."

_I'm missing you so much  
can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

Jessica just shrugged. "There's nothing I rather do then be myself with Andrea. She's always there for me when I can't reach my best friend Jordan. She's been getting in trouble a lot so her mother takes away her computer and I don't have a cellphone so I can't text her or anything."

"You know you can always ask for mines," Roy mentioned, remembering when they would talk to each other between their parents.

"Yeah, but like you said before we've never talked before so it'd be awkward for me to randomly stop you in the halls and ask for your phone."

"Jessica, come on, you honestly think I rather go to class on time?"

"You should if you want to get your credits back by your Senior Year so you can graduate."

_So let this drought come to an end  
and may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
is like a year without rain_

"Besides my parents, you're honestly the only person you care," Roy brought up.

Jessica shrugged again. "I care about you more then you know. I don't want you to end up like your brother."

"Well, I did before, but that's all in the past now. I'm never going to do down that road again, I can promise you that."

"Good!"

_I'm missing you so much  
can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

"Hey Jess, one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Thanks for being the only girl who truly cares even though we barley know each other."

"Well, only time can bring up closer."

"And I know exactly how."

"Yes, Roy, I'll go out with you."

* * *

(AN:) Like I said, totally BSed the whole thing, and it was a bunch of crap that can only happen in my dream, but hey, that's what fanfiction is for; letting our dreams run wild :] At least, that's what I think ^^


End file.
